


Literal Fluff

by darkling_spark



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know, catradora gymnast au, do i need a warning for that?, i use the f word once, listen i'm impulsive when i'm tired and that's literally the only reason I'm posting this, they just..., work through some of their stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling_spark/pseuds/darkling_spark
Summary: “Look, we need your beam score, Catra, and we need your floor score, Adora, if we want any chance of placing,” Glimmer continues, “you two are going to have to work through your differences. Together. Alone. In a closet.”That's it. That's the entire plot.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Literal Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://breeeliss.tumblr.com/post/621504181526740994/catradora-gymnast-au) tumblr post by [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss)
> 
> Thank you so much [Alessandra,](https://ohnoimfangirlingagain.tumblr.com/) [Scout,](gayscooter11.tumblr.com/) [Kaz,](https://ionlyeatcomfortfood.tumblr.com/) and [Cyrin](https://kinda-ok-ish.tumblr.com/) for helping me to edit it!

“Listen, that is enough!” Glimmer yelled. She’s practically shaking with rage; if her fists clench any tighter, they just might shoot sparkles.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” I start.

“I’m not,” Catra smirks. “Adora looks great covered in chalk.”

I huff. She’s always so put together and sarcastic, apparently not at all fazed by the fact that our coach may or may not be about to murder us.

“Look, we need your beam score, Catra, and we need your floor score, Adora, if we want any chance of placing,” Glimmer continues, “you two are going to have to work through your differences. Together. Alone. In a closet.”

“What?” we both protest. She must be insane. She knows that I’ve been crushing on Catra for ages- being in a small confined space with her will be torture.

“That’s final. Or both of you are off the team. You’re two are talented, but we won’t get anywhere divided like this, much less the World Cup.”

She ushers us to a literal broom closet and shoves both of us in. “90 minutes. No one will open the door for you two until then, so you might as well talk through all your shit.” 

It’s dark and dusty in here. Catra plops down on an overturned bucket and leans against the wall, but I stay standing.

“This is all your fault!” I burst out. “You literally poured chalk all over me.” 

“Hey, Adora, calm down.” She practically purrs, calm and collected as always. Even when she’s sabotaging me, even when everyone else is stressed about the next competition. I’ve always cared too much, but she’s apathetic at best.

“I won’t fucking calm down, Catra. We could be off the team. Going to the World Cup is a huge deal, and I’m not about to give it up because of some stupid rivalry.”

“You never had trouble finding a new team before.” Catra returns, looking down at the floor.

“That was forever ago. You’re still caught up on that?”

“So it was easy for you to just leave your team behind? We were happy together. I don’t understand why you had to leave.” Her fists are clenched, her breathing quick, and I realize she really is upset.

“I had to, okay? I couldn’t just turn down a full ride.”

“It was always our plan to go to college together,” she yells, “the two of us against the world. You promised. After you left, we got crushed. Ms. Weaver even had to leave. Mr. Hordak was furious.” I remember our assistant coach. She was so creepy, practically gliding around and giving odd advice. I can’t say that I’m upset she left.

“They wanted me to start coming to practices in March to help with team bonding, I couldn’t finish the season.”

“You didn’t have to go off to Bright Moon University. We were both in the Horde training program, it would have been an easy transition to their college.”

“BMU was an incredible opportunity. Frosta, Mermista, Perfuma, and Entrapta are practically legends. And they wanted to give me a full ride! Plus, Glimmer is a great coach, and even helped me get a tryout for this team.”

“I made it here on my own, you could have too. You didn’t have to train under the daughter of the Etherian Olympic coach. I bet she’s not even that good, it has to be easy to get a job training if Angella Moonstone is your mom.”

“Catra, don’t. Glimmer is one of the best coaches I’ve ever had. Way better than Hordak. His methods were so creepy anyways, everyone was afraid of him.”

“Not me.” She retorts.

“Well, you’ve never been afraid of anything, have you.” 

Catra flinches, then leans forward and shouts. “I was. Of you leaving me.” But then she straightens, and flashes a brilliant smile, completely devoid of expression. “Turns out it was a good decision. I mean, Scorpia and I got here on our own just fine.”

“Did you though? Because I beat you at almost every meet we competed at.” I shouldn’t be egging her on, but it’s always been easier to banter with Catra than to talk openly. It’s the shield we both use to hide emotions behind.

“Floor’s easy. All you need is brute strength. With beam you need flexibility and balance too. Pity those were never your strong suits.”

“Then why are my difficulty scores always so much higher than yours for floor?”

“Well you couldn’t do anything without everyone else. You always need someone to spot you, and you can’t even do any routines without practicing on the trampoline beforehand!” 

I frown. She always had a more extreme perspective, but over time, I thought I’d made progress. I might not have thought through all of the impacts my leaving would have. “That’s healthy Catra. It’s okay to need others. What’s not healthy is to try a double back without warming up first. ”

“That was one time! Besides, needing help is a weakness. Someday they’ll leave you, just like you left me.”

“But you still had your team. You had Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio, and even Kyle.”

“It wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same without you.” She sniffles.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t think it’d affect you that much. It’s not like we stopped seeing each other.”

“It didn’t affect me. I’m fine without you, I’ve always been. The chalk in the air is just making my eyes water.”

“Catra, I can see your shoulders shaking. There’s clearly something wrong.”

“It’s nothing Adora, I just-” She sneezes.

“Aww, that was adorable,” I tease, in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

“The damn chalk.” 

“I mean, you didn’t have to dump it on me.”

“You didn’t have to throw my grips in the toilet.”

“I did that after you covered me in chalk.”

“You’ve always been so peaceful, I didn’t think you’d actually do anything in retaliation.” She admits.

“Oh yeah, peaceful, huh?” I lightly punch her shoulder. Suddenly I’m pushed down to the floor and she’s on top of me, my wrists pinned over my head. 

Before I realize what’s happening, I’m reaching up to kiss Catra, and she’s returning it. I don’t want to, but I force myself to break it off so that I can check in with her. 

“Wow.” She says.

“That’s all you could think of?” I laugh, wriggling out of her grasp.

“You leave me breathless, what else can I say, Princess.” I missed her joking flirtations when I went to Bright Moon.

“Ughhh, Bow was so right.”

“Bow?” 

“He was the physical therapist at the Bright Moon University team. He told me you and I had way too much unresolved sexual tension.” I see her face fall the moment I mention Bright Moon. “Catra? I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have left you like that, with no warning.”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t have.” She’s already clamming up. I won’t lose her now, not after it feels like we just found each other again. Not after we just did what I’ve been longing to do for ages.

“Can we talk? Catch each other up on everything that’s been going on in our lives? Please?” 

She rolls her eyes. “That sounds like you’re asking me to take a Meta Moment, or one of those other dumb things we had to do in elementary school.”

“I’ll give you kisses?” 

Her expression shifts, and she asks, “How many kisses?”

“All of the kisses I have.”

“Ugh, that’s so cheesy.”

“You love it.” I joke, pulling her into another kiss. She kisses me back for a moment, before pulling away.

“Fine. Let’s talk.” She concedes.

We spend the rest of our ‘time out’ alternating between kissing and telling each other what we’ve been doing this past year. When Glimmer opens the door and sees us laughing, Catra on my lap, she’s shocked.

“What, you didn’t expect your methods to work?” I tease.

“It seems they worked a little too well.” She returns.

Catra starts tickling me, and I can’t repress my giggles. Glimmer huffs.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I know it's horrible. I hope you enjoyed it tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please talk to me on [tumblr](https://that-bi-bliophile.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh wow what if all of those hyperlinks don't work that would suck
> 
> Also please leave comments! I really appreciate them


End file.
